Faith Seed
Faith Seed is a secondary antagonist of Far Cry 5 and Inside Eden's Gate, and the younger half-sister of Joseph Seed. Faith is the herald of the Henbane River region. When she was 17 years old she was going through a drug addiction, she dealt with bullies, and the abuse from her family all at once. She says that Joseph Seed has helped her to see, but in the final battle with her she sounds distraught and angry at you, she says,”you don’t know what he’ll do to me.” That May give some hints to abuse by Joseph or just bad treatment. Joseph tempted her at 17 years old to join the cult with drugs. Backstory According to Faith herself, she was ostracized by her community and treated rather poorly by her parents. Lonely and depressed, she turned to injecting herself for comfort. But it changed when she met Joseph. According to her, Joseph brought her to the Project at Eden's Gate, where they welcomed her. As Dutch and Tracey mention, however, Faith is known to be a master manipulator and not averse to lying. Plot Faith is one of Joseph Seed's enforcers, and is in charge of the Henbane River area of Hope County. She manufacturers the drug Bliss which keeps the cult in a state of euphoria. She often appears to them while the cultists are on the drug, and she can give them commands that they tend to follow. She takes an interest in the Junior Deputy when the statue to Joseph Seed is destroyed. She tells her story and tells the Deputy that Joseph Seed can bring happiness just as he did for Faith. Later, she is revealed in visions with Marshal Burke, who is under her control. The Deputy manages to save the Marshal, but Faith warns the Deputy about taking him from the Bliss, as he does not want to leave it. After the Deputy causes massive damage to the cult, including destroying several Bliss containers, Faith is enraged. She uses her manipulation to convince Marshal Burke to murder Virgil Minkler and throw open the Hope County Jail for the Project to invade, before turning the gun on himself. The Deputy manages to save Tracey, but it is too late for Marshal. Angered, the Deputy chases down Faith to deal with her once and for all. She is fought in a drugged up haze, but the Deputy prevails and she succumbs to her wounds in a river, not before telling the Deputy that Joseph is right about the end of the world, and it will come depending on the Deputy's decisions. Abilities Because scenes where Faith interacts directly with the player only occur while under hallucination, it is difficult to gauge whether or not Faith has any combat training. She can harm the player during her boss battle, but she appears to shoot magical attacks, which she does not have in real life. She is incredibly alert and manipulative, and can gauge the weaknesses of people often just by looking at them. In the Inside Eden's Gate short film, she's able to pick up on Sara's loneliness within a minute of meeting her, and gathered Marshal Burke's deep unhappiness with his life. While in the Bliss, Faith appears to be able to fly, sprouting wings made of light. In addition, she can run really fast. Of course, as this is a hallucination, she can't do this in real life. Gallery FaithSeedPosterImage.jpg pt-br:Faith Seed Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Antagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased